Happiness is a Pyromaniac
by deadhaus-3
Summary: Ever since he was a toddler, Uzumaki Naruto had always been alone. Now in college, he has his friend group, but still has never had a boyfriend. At least, until he falls in love with a certain pyromaniac. [ShindeNaru Modern AU]
1. chapter 1

The sky threatened to spill over with rain, but the blonde-haired teen standing in front of the grave didn't care; if it rained, no one else would be able to see his tears. He sighed as he knelt down, resting his hand on the tombstone, feeling the cold drops of water hit him, and he let his own tears fall.

Uzumaki Naruto couldn't remember his parents too well, but what he did remember, he cherished. One of his fathers took the role of his mother, and he remembered him often singing him to sleep, attempting to scold him when he did wrong, but never really making an effort to actually discipline him. He remembered how his other father used to throw him up in the air with the biggest, brightest smile on his face, a smile of pure joy. A smile Naruto had not smiled in a long time.

Naruto had no idea how his father died, but the father who took on the role of his mother, couldn't take it. Soon after the first father's death, the second one became completely distraught and committed suicide.

Naruto remembered his last words as well.

 _Sweetie, I love you so much. And this is the most selfish reaction._

Naruto screwed his eyes shut and tried not to sob. It was a selfish reaction. This person who called himself his father, couldn't live for him. But at the same time, Naruto forgave him. It's the hardest thing to lose someone you've developed that deeper bond with. Naruto understood that, and forgave him.

Naruto had never had that deeper bond with someone. At eighteen years old, he had never had a boyfriend. Yes, Naruto was openly gay. And it's not like he was completely alone. He had his friend circle, mostly other boys who were also openly gay. They all had boyfriends, but not him. He was afraid to get too close, and end up losing that person too.

Naruto almost sobbed again. He thought he would never find true happiness. He had no parents, and no boyfriend, no one to have a deeper connection with. He felt so utterly alone, despite his friends. It was a selfish reaction, but he didn't care. He craved another person's attention, craved feeling their lips on his, their body against his. He craved that bond.

 _It was a selfish reaction._


	2. chapter 2

The next morning, Naruto honestly felt like staying home and sleeping the day away. He groaned when his alarm went off and he slammed his fist down on it, silencing it.

He had to go to school. Whether he wanted to or not, he had to go. It was his unspoken promise he had made to his late parents: That he would go to school and learn everything he could to be successful in life.

He did his usual morning routine, he showered, ate breakfast, brushed his teeth...threw on whatever clothes he could find in his closet. A plain black T-shirt with an orange hoodie and black jeans. He looked himself over in the mirror, attempted to tame his blonde spikes, gave up, grabbed his bag, and headed out.

Naruto was glad the college he went to was so close. He looked up at the gates leading to Konoha University and smiled just a bit. At least here, he had friends, and wasn't so alone.

"Morning, dobe." He turned to see his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke. He rolled his eyes at the insult. "Morning, teme." Although both words were technically disrespectful, they had become like pet names between the friends.

Sasuke's boyfriend, Utsuki Tori, walked up next to him. "Good morning, Naruto," he greeted cheerfully before planting a kiss on Sasuke's lips. "And good morning, little raven."

Naruto snorted at the nickname as Sasuke blushed and narrowed his eyes. Tori had started calling him that just due to the color of his hair. Naruto felt a pang in his heart as he dreamed of someone giving him a nickname, whether it was for the color of his hair or something else.

"A little wolf told me that we have a new student," Sasuke chimed after a while, glancing pointedly at Tori. The gray-haired boy laughed and nodded once. "Yes. I've also heard through the grapevine that he has the exact same schedule as Naruto."

Naruto began to sweat nervously. "A-are they nice?"

"I don't know. I would hope so," Tori mused.

Naruto hoped that his friends would have his back if this new student was not so friendly. He gulped as they walked down the halls of Konoha University, totally not looking forward to meeting this new character.


	3. chapter 3

"Before we begin class today, we have a new student."

Naruto glanced up as the teacher, Hatake Kakashi, called the new student up to the front. "Please introduce yourself to the class."

Naruto's eyes widened as the boy turned to face the class. He had not been expecting someone with such a gorgeous face. Both this boy's hair and his eyes were red and looked like they were on fire, which made Naruto more curious than anything. The boy wore a plain black T-shirt and a hoodie like him, but his hoodie was as red as his eyes and hair and his jeans were white.

Naruto felt himself leaning forward in his seat as he waited for the boy to speak. When he finally did, the blonde was even more surprised.

"Hi. My name's Kurosawa Shindera."

His voice was deep, but it was honestly quite soft and sweet. He wrote his name in kanji on the board before turning back to the class again.

"I'm a pyromaniac. I love fire. And I'm gay. That's all."

Naruto watched as Shindera took his seat in the back of the class. Kakashi-sensei nodded in approval before beginning his lecture. Not like Naruto was paying any attention. He was too busy staring at Shindera.

The blonde felt something strange stirring within him. A feeling he had never experienced before, as he checked the new student out quietly. He didn't realize Shindera had noticed, however, and blushed furiously when the redhead winked at him.

That clinched it for Naruto. He was in love.


End file.
